


Türchen 13 - Alles anders. Trotzdem gut.

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [13]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Jan besucht Mario echt oft. Klar, er ist ja auch sein Freund. Doch diesmal ist irgendwie alles anders.





	Türchen 13 - Alles anders. Trotzdem gut.

**Author's Note:**

> Das sind die Geschichten, für die ich diesen Kalender gemacht habe. :D Februar 2012. Bald 6 Jahre alt. Dass Mario in dieser Zeit x mal (2x?) den Verein wechselt, hätte ich nie gedacht – dass Jan in dieser Zeit nie wechselt, hätte ich nie gewagt zu hoffen. Tja, das hier ist aus der Zeit, bevor ich regelmäßig ins Stadion ging. Kurz davor habe ich es ENDLICH auf die Reihe gebracht, mir den Namen „Jan-Ingwer Callsen-Bracker“ zu merken :D Im folgenden Sommer habe ich Jan persönlich kennengelernt und ins Herz geschlossen. Wahnsinn, was sich in der Zeit alles getan hat :D  
> Noch eine allgemeine Anmerkung: Ich dachte, der November ist mit dem NaNoWriMo der Horror, aber der Dezember lässt sich auch nicht lumpen. Ich komm zu nix und bin schon sehr überrascht von mir, dass das mit dem regelmäßigen Hochladen so gut klappt. Heute zum Beispiel wäre wieder ein Tag gewesen, an dem ich lieber ins Bett gefallen wäre als mich noch mal an den PC zu schwingen... Nein, das ist kein Fishing for compliments. Echt nicht :D Ich möchte nur erklären, warum ich mit den Kommentarantworten so dermaßen hinterher hinke. Ich lese sie, nehme sie sehr freudig zur Kenntnis, ich werde sie auch beantworten... Hoffentlich bald, wenn ich endlich mal wieder Zeit für irgendwas habe. \o/

**Wortzahl:** 1723  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

~*~*~

„Mario! Bin daaahaaa!“

Wie so oft war Jan dankbar, dass er einen Schlüssel zu Marios Wohnung hatte. Er bekam nämlich – wie so oft – keine Antwort. Wahrscheinlich war sein Freund unter der Dusche oder mit Telefonieren beschäftigt oder...

Das Scheppern, als er den Schlüssel auf das Kästchen im Flur fallen ließ, durchbrach die Stille.

Jan bückte sich, öffnete seine Schuhe. Etwas, womit Mario ihn immer aufzog. Im Gegensatz zu ihm knüpfte der Halbspanier nicht jedes Mal die Knoten auf, sondern schlüpfte direkt aus seinen Schuhen. Konnte er nicht nachvollziehen.

Als er die Schuhe auf Marios geräumige Schuhablage stellte, hörte er hinter sich, am anderen Ende des Ganges, das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Türe. Aha. Die Diva war also fertig mit dem, was sie gerade beschäftigt hatte.

Doch das leise „Hallo“ irritierte ihn.

Er drehte sich um, sah seinen Freund an, der im Türrahmen lehnte. Der Dunkelhaarige grinste ihn mit einer Spur Nervosität an.  
Mario und nervös? War genauso überraschend wie sein komplettes Erscheinungsbild. Sein Halbspanier hatte das Hemd an, bei dem er mal den Fehler gemacht hatte, ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn darin unwiderstehlich fand. Dazu eine Jeans, die eher zu den eleganteren in Marios Kleiderschrank zählte.

Die Rose in Marios Hand realisierte er erst, als er mit seiner Betrachtung fertig war. Klar, das strahlende Rot war nicht zu übersehen. Aber die Nachricht hatte etwas gebraucht, bis sie in seinen Gehirnwindungen angekommen war.

„Hab ich irgendwas vergessen? Haben wir heute irgendwie 'n Jubiläum oder so was?“

Mario lachte.  
Tzzz. Er musste doch mittlerweile wissen, dass Jan gerne besondere Tage vergaß. Nicht, weil er sich nicht das Datum merken konnte – er wusste einfach nie, was das aktuelle Datum war.

„Nein, du hast nichts verpasst.“  
„Warum dann die Rose und der Aufzug und alles?“  
„Einfach so. Kann ich meinem Freund nicht einfach so 'ne Rose schenken?“

Der Halbspanier stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab, kam auf ihm zu.  
Ja, wieso sollte ihm Mario nicht einfach so eine Rose schenken? Bis jetzt hatte er ihn immer darauf aufmerksam gemacht, wenn er etwas vergessen hatte. Und wenn er mit seinem Geschenk etwas ausdrücken wollte, was er momentan nicht kapierte, würde er es ihm nachher schon konkret sagen. Er kannte Mario mittlerweile lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht beleidigt war, wenn er irgendwelche Andeutungen nicht verstand.

Also nahm er seinem Freund die Rose aus der Hand und ließ sich in eine Umarmung ziehen.

„Hab dich vermisst.“

Der Atem des Münchners streifte seine Haut.

„Mhh.“

Jan schob seine Finger in Marios Haare, stellte verwundert fest, dass er sich nicht auch nur ansatzweise beschwerte, und zog ihn so, dass er ihn küssen konnte.

Oh ja, das hatte er auch vermisst.

Er wusste immer noch nicht, was los war. Warum Mario sich so schick gemacht hatte. Warum er ihm eine Rose geschickt hatte. Warum aus der Küche Musik kam, die in die Kategorie „Romantisch Richtung Kitsch“ gehörte. Aber er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Zumindest, wenn Mario es ihm nicht verraten wollte. Er konnte abwarten.

„Kommst du... Küche?“

Mario hatte sich leider schon wieder von ihm gelöst, sah ihn fragend an. Und wieder war da diese Nervosität.

„Okay.“

Normalerweise hätte er sich etwas à la „Nein, ich bleib lieber hier im Gang.“ nicht verkneifen können, aber heute... Heute war es irgendwie anders. Also folgte er ohne Widerworte seinem Freund in die Küche.

„Oh...“

Jan erstarrte. Das war...  
… Was war das?

Nun, auf jeden Fall hatte er damit nicht gerechnet. Und es übertraf Marios Auftritt locker.

„Mensch, Mario, jetzt... Jetzt komm ich mir komisch vor... Weil ich kein Geschenk und nichts dabei hab und im Gegensatz zu dir total underdressed bin...“

Sein – völlig durchgeknallter – Freund hatte schon das Abendessen hergerichtet. Und natürlich war das kein normales Abendessen.  
Der Tisch war gedeckt, das Essen schon angerichtet. Anscheinend hatte Mario deshalb nicht auf sein Rufen reagiert, weil er schnell noch alles herrichten hatte müssen.  
In der Mitte des Tisches standen ein paar Teelichter, daneben eine Flasche Rotwein.

Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass Mario das alles alleine hergerichtet hatte.

„Musst du nicht... Du bist auch so schön.“

Der Spanier legte seine Hände auf seine Wangen, die, so wie er sich kannte, garantiert schon wieder glühend rot waren. Den darauffolgenden Kuss konnte Jan nicht genießen, zu sehr beschäftigten ihn Marios Worte.

Mario hatte ihn schön genannt. Mario, der sonst nur einen schönen Menschen kannte – sich selbst. Klar, er hatte ihm schon Komplimente gemacht. Aber nicht so direkt, nicht so... Die Haare auf seinen Armen stellten sich auf.

„Wollen wir dann essen?“

Wieder sah ihn sein Freund so verdammt unsicher an.

„Klar, sonst wird es ja kalt...“

Als er sich an den gedeckten Tisch setzte – Mario hatte ihm sogar den Stuhl zurückgezogen -, fiel ihm auf, dass er noch gar nichts zu Marios Bemühungen gesagt hatte. Zumindest nichts positives, nichts lobendes.

Er legte seine Hand auf Marios, spürte, wie sie sich etwas entkrampfte. Jetzt war der Hals der Weinflasche etwas sicherer.

„Mario, das ist...“

Wie sollte er das jetzt beschreiben? Alle Wörter, die ihm einfielen, waren entweder abgedroschen oder drückten bei weitem nicht das aus, was er sagen wollte.

„... toll“, endete er lahm.

Doch wenn er das Strahlen von Marios Augen richtig interpretierte, hatte der ihn trotzdem verstanden.

Das blieb für eine Weile das letzte Wort. Als sie sich das Essen schmecken ließen, schwiegen sie.  
Und es schmeckte wirklich! Jan kannte Marios Kochkünste gut genug, das war mit Abstand das beste, was er je zustande gebracht hatte. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, wie lang sein Freund dafür gebraucht hatte.

Mario brach die Stille, indem er sein Besteck auf seinen nun leeren Teller legte.

„Das war echt lecker.“  
„Danke.“

Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf Marios Wangen. Dabei war doch eigentlich er derjenige, der ständig rot wurde.

„Komm, wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer.“  
„Und der Abwasch?“  
„Später. Oder morgen.“

Wieder etwas, was so gar nicht zu Mario passte. Normalerweise räumte er zumindest den Tisch ab, meistens tat er das dreckige Geschirr gleich in die Geschirrspülmaschine. Und wenn er bei Jan zu Besuch war, moserte er jedes Mal, weil der sein Geschirr mit der Hand abspülte – und das auch nur, wenn er gerade Lust hatte.

Nun ja, er würde sich nicht beschweren. Viel wichtiger als der Abwasch war doch, was Mario als nächstes für ihn vorbereitet hatte.

Das Licht im Wohnzimmer war gedämpft. Doch sein Freund gab ihm nicht die Möglichkeit, sich an die Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Er nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn zur Couch. Dort, auf dem Couchtisch, standen wieder Teelichter. Anscheinend hatte er da gleich einen ganzen Schwung gekauft. Außerdem waren da noch ein paar Fläschchen, die er nicht erkennen konnte. Auf der Couch selbst lag ein Handtuch.

„Zieh dein T-Shirt aus und leg dich auf den Bauch.“

An einem anderen Tag hätte er sich jetzt erst einmal geziert. Hätte Mario gefragt, warum er das denn nicht für ihn erledigte. Wie gesagt, an einem anderen Tag. Heute war alles anders.  
Also legte er sich, wie Mario es ihm befohlen hatte, auf die Couch.

Kurz darauf spürte er, wie sich der Spanier auf ihn setzte. Dann tropfte eine kühle Flüssigkeit auf seinen Rücken, die von Marios Händen verrieben wurde.  
Jan seufzte. Mario wusste zwar, dass er sich verdammt gern von ihm massieren ließ – er mochte die Art, wie Mario seine Hände einsetzen zu wusste -, trotzdem tat er ihm nur selten den Gefallen.

Dafür genoss er es jetzt umso mehr. Wäre da nicht dieses ständige Kribbeln, wäre er schon längst unter Marios Berührungen eingeschlafen. Stattdessen merkte er, wie er sich immer mehr entspannte, wie sich eine wohlige Wärme in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

Und dann war da noch der Kloß in seinem Hals...

Mario hatte sich noch nie so viel Mühe gegeben. Klar, er hatte ihm schon mal etwas zum Essen gekocht. Er hatte ihn schon einmal massiert. Er hatte ihm schon einmal etwas geschenkt. Aber all das zusammen, das hatte es noch nie gegeben.

Gott, er war gerade so verdammt kitschig glücklich.

Fast hätte er vor lauter Glück das „Ich liebe dich“, das Mario zwischen all die Küsse auf seine Schultern gehaucht hatte, überhört. Aber auch nur fast.  
Jan drehte sich um, so dass er Mario wieder ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ich dich auch.“

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem langsamen, trägen Kuss.

Ja, er war glücklich. Er war glücklich, dass er mit Mario zusammen war. Auch wenn der ziemlich oft zur Diva mutierte. Auch wenn sie sich oft in die Haare kriegten. Das gehörte einfach dazu.

Diesmal war er es, der den Ortswechsel vorschlug.

„Schlafzimmer?“

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jan schmiegte sich enger an den nackten Körper seines Freundes, versuchte, ihn so dazu zu bringen, liegen zu bleiben. Vergeblich. Mario richtete sich trotzdem auf.

„Bleib hier.“  
„Ja, ja... Ich hol nur schnell was aus der Schublade.“

Tatsächlich hörte er das Geräusch der kleinen Rollen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er die Schublade sogar gesehen, hätte er nicht seine Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht gegen Marios Rücken gepresst.

Jetzt schloss der Spanier die Schublade wieder.

„Hey Kätzchen... Lass mich mal wieder hinlegen.“

Mit einem unwilligen Knurren rutschte Jan etwas weg, zog seinen Arm von Marios Hüfte. Als der dann endlich wieder lag – ja, um das festzustellen, hatte er sogar die Augen öffnen müssen -, stellte er sofort wieder den Körperkontakt her.

Doch an schlafen schien Mario noch nicht denken zu wollen. Er verteilte unzählige kleine Küsse auf Jans Stirn, Jans Nase, Jans Wangen, Jans Kinn, brachte ihn damit völlig aus der Ruhe.

Jan öffnete die Augen wieder.

„Ich hab noch was für dich.“

Mario grinste, zog dann seinen Arm unter der Decke hervor.  
In seiner Hand befand sich eine kleine Box. Eine kleine Box, die ihm bekannt vorkam. Nicht, weil er selbst so eine besaß. Er kannte sie vom Sehen her.

Sein Herz schlug schneller.

„Jan...“

Langsam öffnete der Halbspanier die Schatulle.

„Willst du mich heiraten?“  
„... Du... Du Idiot.“  
„Danke. Hab dich auch lieb.“

Mario drehte sich von ihm weg.  
Moment, so hatte er das doch gar nicht gemeint.

„Mario!“  
„Tzzzzz.“  
„Ey, Mario!“  
„Nöööö, jetzt schlaf ich.“

Doch er strafte seiner Worte Lügen, als er Jans Hand, die sich über seinen Bauch schob, ergriff.

„Ja, ich will.“


End file.
